


All My Wants

by Samaria_Aurea



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Canon Era, Arthur's dream of being a farmer kinda comes true, Beltane fic, I'm squealing this is so cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samaria_Aurea/pseuds/Samaria_Aurea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Beltane and that means planting time. Arthur and Merlin go to Ealdor and help Hunith out. Arthur also finds himself a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Wants

“Did you always do this when you lived here?” Arthur was sweaty and exhausted, he leaned his weight against the hoe now sticking out of the ground instead of hoeing the soil. “This is incredibly tiring and my back hurts, you’ll have to give me a massage when we’re done.”

“What a surprise, the Crown Prince can’t handle peasant work.” Merlin hid a smile by pretending to concentrate on his current task of helping his mother prepare the ground for planting.

“I can handle it just fine. In fact, I’ll do better than you.” Arthur immediately started hoeing the ground again at a pace that Merlin wouldn’t recommend unless you were trying to ruin your back.

“Arthur maybe you should slow down a bit, you might end up hurting yourself.” Merlin probably would get in trouble if the Crown Prince threw his back out, Hunith would also probably scold the both of them but mostly Merlin since he was supposed to stop Arthur from doing anything that’ll harm himself.

“Don’t be such a girl Merlin, I’m not as weak as you I’ll be perfectly fine.” Arthur resumed to his task.

XX

“You boys are so childish. One would think you two were mature. The Crown Prince of Camelot and his Manservant should be mature and yet Merlin you let Arthur injure himself.” Hunith was grinding herbs together and making a salve for Arthur.

Arthur was shirtless and laying down on his front on Merlin’s old bed. “I blame your son entirely, Hunith, he should know never to make a royal feel inferior.”

“Do you see what I have to deal with everyday Mother, he’s such a prat, it’s a wonder something like this hasn’t happened before.” Said Merlin with an exasperated sigh.

Before Arthur could protest Hunith came over with the salve and spoke. “Both of you are overgrown children. It’s like I have two sons to take care of instead of one. I have to head over to Milly’s home for a while and help her, she’s been ill for a month and I’m afraid she might pass.” She handed the salve to Merlin. “Massage this salve into Arthur’s back, it should help.” And with that Hunith left and closed the door behind her.

“Well get on with it Merlin my back isn’t going to massage itself.” He crossed his arms and laid his head down on top of them.

Merlin got up and stood by the bed, trying to find the best way to go about massaging Arthur’s back. The bed was too low for him to easily carry out his task so he did the only thing he could. He put his knees each side of Arthur and straddled him.

He coated his hands in the salve and started spreading it onto Arthur’s back. When he finished spreading it he finally started pressing and kneading. He used his thumbs to rub circles along Arthur’s spine and then on his lower back. All the while small grunts of pleasure kept sounding from Arthur.

Merlin ended up whispering a spell and using some of his magic to help Arthur’s back. After about half an hour Merlin could feel that the knots in Arthur’s back had loosened and decided that he was finished.

He got up from the bed and a now sleepy Arthur and wiped his hands on a cloth. He turned his head to the side and looked at Arthur who was fast asleep and seemed peaceful. Merlin decided to let him rest and pulled a thin blanket over him.

XX

Arthur woke to the scent of something delicious cooking. He slowly opened his eyes and looked. He saw Merlin and Hunith over a clay stove. Merlin stirring a stew while Hunith put things in and then switched as Hunith was stirring while Merlin put in more ingredients. Hunith held up the wooden spoon to Merlin and he tasted the stew. Arthur could hear Merlin tell his mother that the stew was delicious and that it was finished.

Hunith handed the spoon to Merlin and told him to fill the bowls with stew. Hunith walked away from Merlin and headed towards Arthur. When she saw he was awake she smiled.

“Finally up are we, come and eat some stew it’ll do you good” Hunith handed Arthur his tunic and then went and grabbed the filled bowls and placed them on the table. She placed stools at the table and Merlin put spoons next to each bowl.

Arthur put his tunic on and walked over to the table and sat down. He picked up the spoon and ate his first bite of the stew. It was delicious but it was also something else, something that made an ache in his chest. Arthur looked up when Merlin began to speak.

“This is so much better than Gaius’s cooking, no matter what he makes it always comes out wrong someway. Only here at home can I enjoy good stew.” At the end of his statement Merlin enthusiastically gulped down the rest of his stew.

Arthur pushed around a piece of potato in his stew and then ate it.

_Was this what a home should be like? Helping your mother with supper and being close. Openly sharing smiles and laughs? Was this what having a mother felt like? Having someone so ready to show you affection and take care of you. Always there with open arms when the world’s been cruel?_

Arthur got up from the table. “I’m going to go for a walk. Thank you for the supper.” Arthur got to the door before Merlin spoke.

“You didn’t finish your stew, Arthur. I don’t want to hear you grumbling about being hungry later.” Merlin tried to sound bothered but a hint of concern was hidden in his voice.

“It seems I don’t have much of an appetite at the moment. Merlin, you can finish my stew for me.” Arthur left the small home and walked to a place there wouldn’t be people.

XX

“You should go after him. He seemed a bit sullen. I’m sure you could cheer him up.” Hunith spoke to her son as he stared at the door Arthur had just left through.

Merlin stood to leave and go after Arthur but was startled when he felt a blanket wrap around his shoulders.

“It may be warm during the day now but nights are still cold. I wouldn’t want you to get sick when you and Arthur are both supposed to go back to Camelot tomorrow.” Hunith placed her hands on Merlin’s cheeks. “Make sure to comfort him alright, Merlin.”

With a quick nod to his mother Merlin left and searched for Arthur. He knew that Arthur would go somewhere that people wouldn’t be. Arthur had a habit of secluding himself from others. Merlin wondered for a bit as to where Arthur could be as he thought about it he looked up at the sky and watched the stars. The stars were beautiful and bright and he got an idea as to where Arthur could be.

XX

He was staring up at the sky and thinking about his father and his life in Camelot. It wasn’t a bad life just one lacking in affection. Maybe he’d find it in the bride he’d take when he would inevitably marry for the good of the kingdom. The thought depressed him. He didn’t want some girl that would probably hate him because of the marriage arrangements or was greedy and trying to higher her status. He wanted pale skin and long limbs. Hair so dark it looked blue sometimes. Slender fingers and a bright smile. Stupid neckerchiefs and blue eyes a different shade from his own.

He groaned and rubbed a hand across his face. Was he honestly obsessing over his manservant? He banged his head against the tree behind him and tried to clear his thoughts. He went alert when there was some movement ahead of him and a few branches cracked. He was ready to stand and fight until he saw the bane of his existence walk out from a few trees, moonlight glinting off his sharp cheekbones.

He calmed down and returned to watching the stars. He pretended not to notice that Merlin was now sitting right next to him. He couldn’t very well continue to ignore Merlin though when he started nudging Arthur with his knee.

“What do you want Merlin?”

“I want to know why you’re out here all by yourself?”

Arthur stayed silent for a while, contemplating whether he should talk to Merlin about his family circumstances. Merlin wouldn’t gossip about his life and from what he saw Merlin knew what it was like to only have one parent. His father was nowhere in the home, no male belongings or big enough sleeping space.

“I never...I never knew my mother. She died giving birth to me. But it probably would’ve been nice to grow up with her. You and Hunith definitely seem to be happy and your home seems so comfortable despite being small. You never seem like you’re worried about making sure she approves of you, she seems happy to always be affectionate. I don’t know what that’s like.” For the first time in a long time Arthur felt lighter. He’d actually confided in someone.

He startled when he felt a hand grab his. “Arthur, you don’t just need parents to feel like you’re part of a family. You can make your own little family with people who care about you even if they aren’t blood-related. That’s what I did. Of course my mother is my mother but I do consider Will, Gaius, Gwen, Morgana, and you all part of my family.” Merlin was blushing slightly and Arthur was transfixed.

“I’m sorry, that probably seemed too girly didn’t it. I’ll just... go.”

Merlin stood and his hand slipped from his and Arthur grabbed it back before Merlin could leave. Merlin startled and ended up falling into Arthur’s lap. For a while they both just stared at each other. Arthur decided that since Merlin hadn’t gotten up yet that he may have the same feelings as him.

Arthur lightly held Merlin’s face and searched his eyes to see if he didn’t want this. Didn’t want what he was about to do. Arthur’s courage increased though when Merlin put his hands on Arthur’s cheek and neck. Thumb caressing his cheekbone.

Arthur leaned forwards and captured Merlin’s lips. Merlin slid his hands into Arthur’s hair and held him close. Arthur licked at Merlin’s lips and Merlin parted them to let Arthur’s tongue in. Without stopping the kiss, Merlin shifted his legs so that he was now straddling Arthur’s thighs and Arthur groaned. His hands slid to Merlin’s lower back and forced him closer. They stayed like that until they needed to breathe.

They pressed their foreheads together as they caught their breaths. Each with their hands on the others neck. Merlin startled when Arthur chuckled.

“Is there something funny, Arthur?”

“It’s just, ha, do you know how long I wanted to do that. How long I’ve been wanting to hold you tight and kiss you. How long I wanted to make you breathless and cling onto me.” Arthur kissed him again on the mouth and then moved to his neck only to stop because there was a blanket in the way. He unwrapped it from around Merlin and spread it on the ground.

“You know my mother wanted me to use that to keep warm and not catch cold, your royal highness.”

“We can still use the blanket, and I know a great way to keep warm. It’s also a great gift to give to the Gods on Beltane. If you were so inclined to participate in it with me of course.” Arthur’s hands were now holding Merlin’s thighs and he carried him onto the blanket.

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck. “Of course I’ll participate in it with you. It’d also be great for there to be a bountiful harvest in Ealdor this year.” Merlin smiled brightly at him and Arthur smiled too, then his mouth was on Merlin again.

Soon they forgot about the world around them.

XX

“Thank you boys for hoeing the fields for me. Here’s some bread and cheese for your return journey to Camelot.”

“Mum you didn’t need to worry about us. Arthur can just hunt down food.”

“Nonsense Merlin, what manners would I have if I didn’t give you something for your hard work. Now both of you come here so I can hug you.” Hunith held her arms out in invitation.

Merlin walked forwards and hugged her. “Bye Mum, I’ll miss you.”

Hunith kissed her son on the cheek. “I’ll miss you too.”

Merlin stepped away so Arthur could say his goodbye. Arthur inclined his head towards Hunith “Hunith, thank you for-” He didn’t get too finish.

“Arthur Pendragon you will give me a goodbye hug right here and now.” Hunith had a no-nonsense face on and Arthur was stunned for a bit while Merlin stood behind him desperately trying to contain a laugh.

Arthur walked forwards and Hunith wrapped him in her embrace. Hesitantly he wrapped his arms around her.

“I want you to know Arthur Pendragon, that you’re like a son to me and you will always be welcome in my home.” Arthur held her tighter and she chuckled. “Thank you, Hunith.” When he pulled away she kissed his cheek.

“Safe travels to you both.” Hunith shouted and waved to her boys as they rode away. Both Merlin and Arthur turned on their horses to look at her and wave goodbye.

Hunith watched until she could no longer see them, with the widest smile she’d had on her face in years.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be up for Beltane but it's a week late, sorry. Hope the major cuteness made up for it. Also Happy Mother's Day.


End file.
